Silver Bullot
by nerdgonewrongxx
Summary: HigexBlue. First Fan Fiction. Next chapter up. Little chance of being continued.
1. Tom

**Chp 1. Tom**

"Whadd'll it be Blue?"

It's strange, she's a regular now, she's stayed here for atleast a month, but everytime she comes, it's like she walked in that door for the very first time, so startiling and different in appearance. Yeah we get some odd looking people at La Lune, but she's the strangest out of the all, but she's strange in a good way. Ohhh, just let me tell you about her.

Her midnight hair is cut short and messy, like a black mop plastered onto her cranium. Her eyes are the most beautiful thing you can imagine, they're cobalt, sky blue, navy and cyan all swirled into a pair of almond shaped eyes, and are framed by long black lashes. Her skin is flawless, and she has a light olive complexion, an beautifully carved face, and a tall willowy build clad in a rather strange outfit, one that catches most's attention rather easily. She wears a black leather trench coat, that ends seven inches above her knees, right where a black slight ruffled skirt is.No part of her slight legs are revealed, for matching long boots end just when the skirt does. She wear's a black blouse, that's barely visable, and a bright red scarf is always tied around the collar of the trench coat, adding a splash of color to the black.

So that's Blue. She's kinda anti social, she likes to keep to herself, is sarcastic, and extremely mysterious, and she's the most intresting person I've ever met. Which isn't saytying much sinse Willowtown isn't anything special. it's for those with an average amount of money, and everything is exactly like that. Average. There's no new buildings, but the building aren't crumbiling into bits anytime now,there is a large river running through the middle of it, a forest off to the side, and it is like most towns around the area. But enough about Willowtown, and Blue, let's continue on with my story.

"The usual Tom,"

She half-smiled at the tweedy waiter infront of her,her fingers twiddiling boredly with a small salt shaker."One steak undercooked and some spring water, got it,"I smile real nicely as I wink at her and turn around, walking towards the back of the oldish dinner. Blue shook her head, still half smiling. I wish I could make her fully smile, not like those forced smiles she usually gives. Oh well. I return moments later, carrying a very rare steak in one hand, and a bottle of water in the other which place carefully on the table."Thanks Tom,"Blue states emotionlessly grabbing a fork and slicing the steak clumsily.She glances up the cloak, and glances at me."Would you care to join me,it's five and your shift is over.."She says simply, and I accept sliding into the seat opposite from her."So miss Blue, how have you been?"I ask her, and replies as normal,"Fine," I know she is not fine, for someone with eyes that sad looking could not be fine at all, but I do not know this is true, so I do not press on. Most of the time."So where are you from Blue?"I ask, trying to sound casual about it as I leaned back in my chair."Some town up North,"She tells me in a voice that tells me the subject is dropped. We remain silent, eating our meal quietly, until I notice Blue is tense and she is staring out the window feverently."What?"I ask, turning my head. I see nothing but some unshaven middle-aged man and a group of four young men looking warily at the man infront."Pops,"Is all I get in response as the young woman stares blankly with glossy eyes at the unkept man."Huh?"I repeat, unknowing and feeling like an idiot. Blue snaps out of her trance and shakes her head, muttering something incoherent under her breath until she finally manages to say "Nothing,". I am a somewhat smart man, so I know she's lying."You can tell me,"I presist,trying desperately to stare into those liquid pools she has for eyes."I can tell you, but I won't,"She states simply, grabbing her coat as she exits the diner, leaving me flabergasted. I cannot decide whether I should chase this lovely vixen, or leave her be. I decide aginst the latter, and I am following her only moments later, carrying a gun just incase. This was a decent town yes, but with rumors of wolves and jaguara's solidest lurking about it makes even the calmest person jumpy. She jogs briskly unknowingly leading me through Harper Street, down to the market which is a good three miles away, yet she manages to keep the same fast pace, unlike myself who had taken a bicycle awhile back. When I thought the wild goose chase would never end, she stops, holding her nose up in a strange way as if she is trying to sniff something out. She smirks, darting inhumanly fast into an alley. I race after her, my legs aching and pleading me to stop, but I won't because God knows I love her. I park my bike and enter the darkened alley, squinting to see the only help being he dull full moon shining down. I draw my gun, seeing five shapes in the darkness. One is Blue, and the other four look like men, young men perhaps. They are arguing but they conversation if muffled by the distance. I approach warily, hidden in the shadows, so they cannot see me but I can see them.

One of the males is a young boy, with light auburn hair and large gold eyes, another is a light brunette haired man looking around nineteen. There are two more, one with shaggy black hair, and another with white hair tied back into a manly ponytail. The men seem mad at her, and she seems apologetic, though her eyes tell me she wants to explode at them just as they are doing to her. The youngest steps forward, doing something that made my jaw drop to the ground. Where the teenager stood, was a young light brown wolf. The others soon followed suit, and Blue is surrounded by three other growling wolves, a gray one, a white one, and a rather chunky brown one. The brown one sniffs the air, and it's inhuman eyes dart toward me. He barks to the pack, who hackles rise in union. Blue opens her mouth to say something, but it is muffled by the sound of a bullot lodging itself in the brown collar clad wolf's shoulder.


	2. Quent

**Caution: This contains alot of cursing, so please do not read if you find that offensive.**

I saw them behind me, those damn wolves. They looked nervous and took the first turn into the alley. Pathetic.

Drunkenly, I turn to follow them, but a pretty young woman catches my eye. Strange, she reminds me of Blue. I shake my head at the thought, knowing all to well Blue was gone. I I standed there for a moment more, before remembering why I was here. Those wolves. Those demons from hell that took everything I ever loved from my hands in a matter of seconds. I continued to make my way down the street, focusing upon a young man riding a bike quickly by. He's alot taller than most, around six four would be my guess, kinda gangly, short reddish brown hair, and big green eyes. Or atleast they looked green. Who cares. Staring after him at a much, much slower pace I turn what seems to be several street corners before reaching the alley that the wolves smell came from. Apparently they ran like the dirty cowards they were. That waiter guy was looking on from the shadows, looking as if he'd wet himself at any moment. Poor guy. That one lady is talking to the wolves, a snarl on her face, looking almost wolf like. Blue-like actually. I turn my gaze to the glint of light that boy's gun gives off for a moment, he apparently is too stupid to use it. I draw my weapon, shakily finding my target in the darkness. The big furry wolf is walking in my direction. Before he can attack, I do and the guns gives off a loud bang. The wolf fell, a pool of blood ready to greet his massive body. Serves that damn creature right. The lady looks into the darkness, but sees Tom's face, not mine. I take this an escape plan, and back away from the alley, though I watch. The lady's voice is ringing aginst the brick walls, cursing the poor man into an oblivion. With one last rude hand gesture, she punches him, and I watch his body fall limp, landing with a CLUNK on the cement. After she returns to the wolf's side, lifting him with an inhuman like strength over her shoulders."You going to help or what?"She snaps at the other wolves, who return to there human disguises, walking or running, I couldn't, really tell after her. Sniggering slightly, I continue to walk, knowing very well that mutt had little time to live, and the nearest hospital was a few miles away. That woman couldn't continue that pace forever, however determined her face looked, I could see in her eyes the fear of the wolf dieing. Like the bullot had hit that demon, it struck me. That was no woman. That was her. Blue. His dog. "BLUE!"I screamed at the top of my lungs, or attempted to anyway, but she was much to far away for it to matter. I attempt to run after her, but I know it is worthless. Cursing, I swivel around, faced with a car, it's door slightly open. Apparently this was my lucky day. Swinging to door open, I hotwire the car, before backing it up. I look to the alleyway and groan , thinking of the unconcious boy. Who knew what the freaks around here would do to him. Leaving the car once open I jog grumiply to the boy, picking him up with a grunt. Proving that I was not a Saint I toss him lazily in the back, before once again returning to the front seat. Off we go.

A few minutes go by, and I can finally see the. They're still running their asses off, but they are not going to make it. That wolf's eyes seemed to fade and I know it will meet Satan himself soon. Blue seems to notice this too, and stops, tearing the wrap around his shoulder which is bleeding like a river, and replacing it with the lowerhalf of her cotton shirt she wore under the trenchcoat. With this done, she regains her speed, but I can see her slowly and steadily wearing down. The white haired one who looks like belongs at a Queer convention looks toward the car I'm in, sniffing silently. Let that vermin smell me. I'll shoot it's damn head off. Looking at the rear view mirror, I see that the waiter guy's woken up. Halaluh. He looks groggy, rubbing his head wincing."Where am I?" He asks me, his eyes widening in shock as if he didn't find that we was riding with me pleasing. Heh.

**(Author's Note:**

**Heyy. Sorry about the long wait, I've been reaaalllllly busy. I really thank all the people who complimented me. You guys are awesome.D**

**I'm also sorry about the shortness/cruddiness of this chapter.**


End file.
